Eight is better than four right?
by 14fox
Summary: "Let get this straight, you want us to go into alterative universe, that we have known nothing until now, find some lunatic who is trying to take over four worlds, and destroy some weird portal and come back like nothing happened?" Koenma grinned slightly, feeling amused. "That's basically it." Yusuke opened his eyes and gave Koenma a blank look. WARNING! Language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho, or Saiyuki. Just my own characters, and the plot that this story builds around. I apologize if the characters are... weird or out of their character, but I REALLY wanted to write this down, so hopefully you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **In Heaven**

In a paradise, or Heaven as it was known, a beautiful Goddess was sitting in her throne and gazing into a bond full of Lotus flowers. Her beauty could not be compared to anything else, but this was the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Botatsu herself, and she seemed to be very displeasured. She let out an annoyed sigh. There hadn't been much action with Sanzo's group, and Kanzeon had become very bored.

"Botatsu-sama, what is it the matter?" Her loyal assistant, Jiroushin asked, concert look over his face. It wasn't very strange to see Kanzeon bored, but lately, she seemed to be extremely down. She had even done her paperwork to kill her boredom!

Goddess sighed again, and gazed down into the calm water.

"I'm bored Jiroushin. There has been ABSOLUTELY nothing entertaining happening in the mortal world, and I'm ready to go down there and unseal that Monkey's memories JUST to so that there would be SOME KIND OF TURN ON THE EVENTS!" Kanzeon growled as she slammed her arm against her chair.

"Botatsu-sama! That is absurd!" Jiroushin exclaimed, horrified by his boss' attitude.

"Oh, relax Jiroushin. I wouldn't do that, even if I wanted to." Kanzeon waved off her assistant's worries as she gazed at the bond. "But I really would like it if there was little more going on down there. Maybe I should bay them a visit? That would certainly give some entertainment." Kanzeon's smirk was worrying enough, but the way her eyes were glinting with mischief was what made Jiroushin wary.

Something caught his boss's interest.

"I hope that you aren't planning something that would cause more problems, Botatsu-san." Jiroushin raised an eye brow as the Goddess just chuckled mischievously before standing up.

"Where are we heading Botatsu-san?" Jiroushin asked as he fell into steps behind his boss'. Kanzeon just chuckled, smirk playing on her lips.

"We are going to visit a friend of mine. Last time I saw him, he mentioned something about troublesome humans, and I think I know how to end my boredom." Jiroushin just sighed warily, having a hunch of where this was going.

"I just wish you could have some more reasonable time passing methods." Kanzeon just laughed at her assistant's misery.

* * *

 **A while later, in the Spirit world...**

"Why, isn't this a rare sight, what do I own the pleasure of your presence Kanzeon Botatsu?" Asked Koenma in his teenager form, trying to look little more mature. He had immediately changed his form when he heard that the Goddess was coming for a visit. (And he was more than well aware that his pacifier must have made him look rather odd, but the Goddess never questioned it, having an idea of it's true purpose.)

Koenma had met Kanzeon long time ago, and they had clicked immediately. Not in romantic way mind you, but more as friends. The age different between them was... Well, very hard to describe, since the Goddess had been around who knows how long and Koenma was over 660 years old! But as they had some things in common, they got along rather well.

"Oh, safe the formalities Koenma." Kanzeon waved off Koenma's greeting with her hand, her smirk growing. Koenma took one look at Jiroushin, and he got a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"I see that you have become rather bored my friend. Take a seat, and tell me why you are here." Koenma told with an unimpressed expression.

"Hm? What, I can't come to visit my old friend just to say hi?" Kanzeon chuckled, but still sat opposite of Koenma. Koenma chuckled at Kanzeon's words, and leaned his chin against his hands, elbows on top of the table.

"You can, and I wouldn't mind it if you did it little more often, but from what I can see from Jiroushin's state, and the way you look rather mischievous, I would say that you aren't here just for any chit-chat." Koenma commented, making Kanzeon grin.

"You are sharper than you look Koenma. And you are right. I have been rather bored for a while now, I even did my paperwork to pass some time!" Koenma's yaws dropped rather comically. "I know, shocking isn't it? But just now, I found something rather interesting from the lower world, and I'm sure you'll be interested to know about this too."

Koenma gathered himself, trying to shook of the shock and rised an eyebrow. "Do tell, I'm all ears." Kanzeon's grin dropped as she crossed her legs and leaned her head against her arm.

"Does the name Minoru Kita sound familiar?" And Koenma become very tense and serious at that.

"What did you find out, Botatsu?" Kanzeon did give a small smirk, thought it was far cry from her normal mischievous one.

"It seems that this time the rat has made it's nest under my home."

* * *

 **On earth...**

It had been five months since Uremeshi Yusuke had returned from Demon world, and he had FINALLY confessed to Keiko, leading to that they were now officially dating. Kuwabara was still visiting Genkai and Yukina all the time, (trying and failing miserably to gain Yukina's heart), and Yusuke companied him every now and then. Kurama visited them too, but mostly he spent his time with his family, or in the Demon world. Hiei was still doing the patrols, but Kurama had finally managed to get him to come see Yusuke and others a little more often.

At the moment, they were at the mountains that Genkai owned, fooling around. Or in other words, having spars with each others.

Kuwabara was holding pretty well up against Kurama, who was using his rose whip. Hiei and Yusuke were doing hand to hand combat, but they both were even in power and speed. Genkai and Yukina, or any others of the girls weren't with them, since they had decided to let the boys catch up with each others in peace. The boys had bagged their things and agreed to have three days of vacation in the forest.

"Oi Hiei! Is that all you got?! Don't tell me those patrols have made your skills become rusty!" Yusuke teased as he jumped out of Hiei's kick's way. Hiei just grinned, throwing his jacket aside, leaving him with his black tank top, pants and boots.

"Why don't you see for yourself Uremeshi?! You seem to have been slacking off, your punches aren't even tickling me!" Hiei claimed back as he sent a new set of kicks towards Yusuke.

Yusuke grinned goofily as he countered Hiei's kicks with his hands. His own jacket had been thrown out at the very start, leaving him with his usual yellow shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"If they aren't even tickling you, then why are you sweating so much Hiei?!" Yusuke laughed as he started punching Hiei, who didn't answer in favour of dodging them.

"Sounds like they are in high spirits." Kurama commented little ways from them, as he jumped up to dodge Kuwabara's wooden katana.

Kuwabara had been training his swordsman skills, and he could give a rather hard fight with his wooden katana. He had been told that he could definitely use a real one properly, but Kuwabara had stated that he disliked killing, if he could avoid it, and said that the wooden katana was just for self protection.

(That didn't mean that he was any less of a danger with the wooden sword than a real one...)

"Yeah?! Well I could say same about you Kurama!" Kuwabara grinned as he guarded himself from Kurama's whip with his sword. He could use his spirit sword, but he felt like he should only use it when it was completely necessary. After all, it was rather draining to use.

Kurama and others took this as a challenge, of course.

"I can't deny that. It has been a while since we have been together like this." Kurama agreed as he retreated his whip, dancing around the wooden sword. Kurama had on a purple martial arts shirt with red sash, along with white pants and brown martial arts shoes.

"Wow, Kurama! Is it just me, or do you get faster every time we spar?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he jumped back to avoid a rather nasty kick. He had jeans and sneakers like Yusuke, but he also had a black T-shirt and a Jean jacket.

"You have also improved Kuwabara. Your attacks are much faster and focused now." Kurama commented, and started a set of kicks with a smirk playing on his face.

"But that won't be enough to beat me." Kuwabara also smirked as he caught Kurama's leg with his sword and sent his own leg to return the kick, that Kurama parley caught.

"We'll see about that." And so they went on. Suddenly thought, the sky lighted up, forcing them to stop and cover their eyes.

"What the-?!" Yusuke was interrupted as they were swallowed but the light, leaving the forest empty.

* * *

 **In Spirit world...**

When Yusuke and others came back to their senses, they were all lying around on the floor of oddly familiar office. They found their bags lying next to them, like they had left them there.

"What in the hell?" Yusuke cursed as he sat up, massaging his head. Others followed his example, and they all saw Koenma and rather beautiful lady standing in front of them.

"So these are the boys you told me about, Koenma. They sure do look interesting." The lady commented with a lazy smirk, leaving Yusuke and others wary/confused/un-able to response.

"Um... Thanks?" Yusuke said, unsure of he said the right thing, before he shook his head and turned to look at Koenma as he and others stood up.

"Okay Koenma, what now? More lunatics who want to destroy the world?" Yusuke grunted, as small smirk played on his lips. Koenma just sighed tiredly, before getting serious look over his face, making Yusuke and others tense up.

"I seriously wish it was as simple as Dark tournament or with Suzaku." Koenma sighed before telling them to sit down on some chairs he had. "Do sit down, this will take some time." Glancing at each others, they sat down.

"You see Yusuke, as you know, there is Spirit world, Demon world and Human world. But what you didn't know, is that there are **TWO** separated Human worlds. Alterative universe, if you mind. But in this universe, humans and demon's live in harmony with each others. Well, that is until recently. Someone has been trying to break seal of a cruel Demon lord, named as Gyomaoh who refused to live alongside humans, with forbidden mixture of science and dark magic making the demons of Shangri-La inflicted by madness and shattering the fragile peace." Koenma explained, as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama tried wrap their brains around this.

"But that isn't why I called you here." And that worked as a cue for comical anime fall.

"You see, over five hundred years ago, there was extremely powerful demon in the Demon world. He wasn't quite as strong as S-class demons, but he wasn't far off either. He killed his own parents when he was merely week old, and he grew at alerting rate. However, he was badly injured when an S-class demon tried to kill him as a treat, and like our Kurama here, he sent his soul to your Human world, and possessed a body of newly born child, named as Minoru Kita. This time Minoru took his time to gather his strength, and he observed the world around him." Kurama looked rather surprised by this, he hadn't been aware that someone else had done the same as he did.

"However, unlike Kurama, Minoru become to dislike humans, as he saw them as a weak race that couldn't protect themselves. He started growing his strength and gathering demons to his side, forming an army. Minoru is the only known person who has come as close as he has, not to only take over the Human world, but also the Demon AND Spirit world." Everyone were shocked by this, minus Kanzeon, Koenma and Jiroushin who already knew this.

"... And just how close he got?" Kurama asked solemnly, thinking about their previous trials. Koenma's eyes were shadowed by his hair, and his lips were set on a firm frown.

"... Let's just say that if Sensui was a hard rock, then Minoru is a mountain made of steel." Koenma solemly admitted. "We barley managed to defeat him, and even then he escaped. I have been searching him for centuries, but I haven't got any luck until now." Koenma reached his hand out towards Kanzeon, before continuing.

"But Kanzeon Botatsu here, the Merciful Goddess herself, found sighs of Minoru from Shangri-La, and he seems to be making a portal between all four worlds, to end what he started." And then Koenma pointed his finger towards shocked/confused Yusuke, white-as-paper-Kuwabara, wary Hiei and mind-blown Kurama.

"And we want you four to find Minoru Kita, along with his followers, destroy the portal and bring Minoru and his six henchmen here, so they can be imprisoned." Koenma finished, watching as the four gapped/raised eye brow at him. Mentally, Koenma started a count down in his head.

'1,2,3...' And Yusuke hold up his hand, closing his eyes and holding the brick of his nose with his free hand.

"Let get this straight, you want us to go into alterative universe, that we have known nothing until now, ("Yep"), find some lunatic who is trying to take over four worlds, ("Yep"), and destroy some weird portal and come back like nothing happened?" Koenma grinned slightly, feeling amused.

"That's basically it." Yusuke opened his eyes and gave Koenma a blank look.

"... When the hell did my life become a fucking anime? Oh, right. After I died for the first time." Yusuke muttered, giving Koenma a rather heated gaze, to which he just shrugged to. "Hey, you were the one that jumped in front of that car." Koenma commented, before getting serious again.

"So you guys will do it?" Koenma asked, feeling himself tense up. Yusuke and others looked at each others.

"... I'm fine with it, as long as I get to kick demon asses again." Yusuke shrugged. Kurama closed his eyes and chuckled, before answering as well.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I have been looking for some little harder exercises for a while, and since Yusuke seems to be fine with it, why not?" Yusuke grinned at Kurama, who smiled back, before they looked at Hiei.

"... I won't do it to safe the world. I just don't feel like having to deal with more idiot trespassing to Demon world . Again. Humans are more than enough of a headache. Besides, I could use a fight or two." Hiei finally stated, small smirk forming at the end. Yusuke looked rather victorious while Kurama just smiled calmly.

Kuwabara on the other hand looked rather conflicted.

"Not to be rude, Koenma, but I got three questions." Others looked at Kuwabara, waiting for him to continue. "One, how we are going to get there? Two, How the heck we are going to break this to my sis or Keiko? I don't think that they will like the idea of us running around somewhere where they can't come, and for who knows how long." Koenma interrupted Kuwabara there by raising his hand as a sigh of silence.

"For question two, you wouldn't need to say anything. And before you say anything, let me finish." Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama shut their mouths at that, listening again. "Better. Anyway, the time flows differently there and in your world. You could spent a month in there, and it would be barley a day on earth." Koenma explained, earning wide eyes and understanding nods.

"As for question one, Pu would work as your transformation. We'll open a portal for you to pass through, and when you are done, Pu would bring you all back, by opening a new one. It won't be much different from how you travelled from Human world to Demon world. Just this time there isn't barrier in the way." Koenma explained, and at the very moment he finished, the ogre Jorge Saotome stepped in with Pu.

"Gyy!" Pu cried out, opening his wings, as if showing off. The ogre closed the door, dodging out of the way as Pu hurried over to Yusuke.

"Hey, How are you, you over sided turkey?" Yusuke greeted, petting creature's head, who let out satisfied 'gyy'.

"Pu is ready to go any time you wish, sire." Ogre said. Koenma nodded and tuned to look at Kuwabara.

"What is your third question?" Koenma asked, feeling confident.

"Why am I here?" This threw them all off.

"I mean, I understand you would want someone like Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei for this, but why am I here? I'm aware of how weak I am compared to Yusuke or heck, even Pu is stronger than I am! And I have never even seen him fight!" Kuwabara exclaimed, making Kanzeon and Keonma blink.

"It's true that you are weaker than Yusuke or Kurama or Hiei, but that doesn't mean you're too weak for this mission. I need you to go there because of your Spirit sword. While Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are strong, your blade is sharp enough to rip apart that portal. Also..." Koenma explained, making Kuwabara feel rather important as he waited for the teenager-toddler-uh, what the heck Koenma even is, to continue.

"...Because we are BORED!" Koenma and Kanzeon sighed at the same time, making Kuwabara fall comically, again.

"WHAT THE HECK KOENMA! YOU DAMN-!" Before Kuwabara could continue, or jump in to strangle Koenma, Jorge covered his mouth and hold him back. "Now, now, we still need mister Koenma here." Jorge tried to reason with the raging man, who could easily slide his head of.

"Anyway, any more questions?" Koenma asked, ignoring Kuwabara's struggles to kill him.

"Can you give us any information about Minoru? Or his location?" Kurama asked, standing up to look Koenma in the eyes.

"I can't give you much, since we don't have anything to begin with. And the information is pretty much useless, since the files are over five hundred years old." Koenma sighed, looking rather annoyed by this. Yusuke just waved it of with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I guessed as much. So? Anything else we need to know? For example, what was that about demons going mad?" Yusuke asked, now actually curious. Koenam turned to Kanzeon. "Do wish to have the honour? It is your territory anyway." Kanzeon just smirked.

"You don't need to worry about that. That shouldn't affect you, because you aren't actually from our world. And I have four people called Sanzo's group on that Gyomauh thing." Kanzeon's smirk turned rather mischievous again.

"You will probably meet them, since they have that sort of luck. There is a blond jerk with a scripture on his shoulders. His name is Genjo Sanzo, 33th Sanzo priest and a Buddhist monk (Thought he doesn't act like one). Then there is a Monkey with a golden diadem on his head, which, by the way, shouldn't be removed. His name is Son Goku, and he is always shouting about food." Kanzeon chuckled at this fondly.

"There is also a red haired and eyed playboy, a half demon Sha Gojyo, who can be rather annoying. And last but not least, there is Cho Hakkai, a man who become a demon. He has brown hair and green eyes, and he is rather cynical, thought he is also a very picture of a gentlemen. They also have this small dragon called Hakuryuu. They are rather interesting bunch." Kanzeon told, making them sweat drop.

"Oh, also, like Koenma said, most demons have gone mad, so if you are attacked by them, feel free to kill them. They are just an nuisance right now." Kanzeon added coldly. A short silence fell, before Koenma clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Well, anyway, we will drop you some ways away from a village, town, what the heck it can be called, but you have to leave Pu into the forest, since the people are... Rather jumpy when it comes to spiritual beings. And before you ask, no, you don't have any saying in this." Koenma said. "That should be all, so see ya~"

"Koenma, you son of-!" Before Yusuke could finish, he, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all fell down, sound asleep.

"You know, I don't need to be a Godness to know that they won't be happy about that, Koenma." Kanzeon commented rather amusingly, as she poked the twitching Yusuke with her toes, to which Koenma just shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not like this is the first time I have sent them to stop some crazy lunatic. They can't possibly hate me more than they already do." They were quiet for a moment, before they started laughing. Jiroushin and Jorge just looked at the side lines as their bosses laughed for no reason, with sweat drops.

".. You know, I have been thinking about changing my currier." Jorge commented, making Jiroushin chuckle.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't." Jiroushin stated, making the ogre shook his head.

* * *

 **So hi everyone, new and old readers! To my old readers, no worries, I won't abandon ANY of my stories.**

 **My summer vacation started just now, and I wanted to write something little different to get into the mood of writing, and you know, get some motivation. I WILL make sure that my every story gets the ending it deserves, so no worries.**

 **I will probably continue this, no, I will DEFINITELY continue this, but not just yet. Or who knows. Tell me your thoughts about this, and things you would want me to add or fix. Also, I don't have any other villains yet, other than Minoru I mean, so ideas are welcome!**

 **Until we see again, See ya!**


	2. So it starts

**Chapter 1, So it starts...**

It was one of those rare peaceful days, the kind that had become sacred in Shangri-La. The sun was shining, and white clouds were lazily floating across the sky. No demon attacks, no crazy Gods and no angry/crazy villagers. In other words, it was one of those days that Sanzo's group hardly had, the ones that were both welcomed and dreaded by them.

"I'm hungry Sanzo! Do we have any food?!" Goku whined from the back of the jet, before letting out pained yelp as Sanzo's paper fan hit him harshly. "Oi, Sanzo, what was that for?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BAKA-SARU!" Sanzo yelled, before sitting back down with an annoyed growl and taking out a smoke.

"Is food all that you can think about, monkey?" Gojoy sniggered.

"What did you call me you stinky kappa?!" Goku yelled at Gojoy's face.

"OI! Who you are calling a kappa, you shitty monkey?!" Gojoy growled back, their foreheads colliding.

"Now now, we arrive to the next village soon enough. Try to beehive until then." Hakkai laughed, while Sanzo muttered something about 'being surrounded by half brained demons'. Goku and Gojoy kept going back and fort for a while, before they got tired of it and they just stopped.

"Ne, Hakkai, why it's so quiet?" Goku whined, and Sanzo felt a vein popping on his forehead.

"Saa, I don't know." Hakkai chuckled.

"I'm so bored... I need action! It's been days since we saw even one demon! I'm getting rusty!" Goku whined as he fell slack against the jeep.

"It HAS been a while since we had a good fight..." Gojyo admitted, as he blew out a smoke cloud.

But then...

A great among of dark aura EXPLODED from norther part of the forest, covering the ground around it for several miles away, as the blood freezing scream tore through the land. Birds and animals did everything they could to **GET THE HELL Away** from the obvious danger zone.

" _ **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!**_ DAMN THE GODS AND FUCK THE KINGS! I HAVE SEEN SOME GRAZY SHIT BEFORE, BUT THIS TAKES THE PRIZE! KOENMA YOU SON OF A BASTARD! **_RULER OF THE SPIRIT WORLD,_** THEY SAY, I THINK **_KING OF ASSHOLES_ ** SOUNDS MUCH BETTER! WHO THE HELL MADE YOU MY BOSS, **'CAUSE THEIR GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!**

AND 'A MERCYFUL GODDESS'?! MY ASS, THERE IS NOTHING MERCYFUL ABOUT THAT BITCH!

YOU BETTER GET ROOM FOR YOURSELF UP THERE, 'CAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GOING TO HAVE A GRAND TOUR THROUGHT THE HELL AND HEAVEN!

HEY, I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA! WHAT IF I SENT _**YOU**_ FIGHT THE NEXT LUNATIC WHO WANTS TO TRY TO DESTROY **_THE FUCKING WORLD_** , LETS SEE HOW WELL _YOU_ DO!"

Sanzo party literally JUMPED several feet into air when they heard someone swearing the heavens, in a way that put their own language use to shame. Hakuryuu was startled so bad, that the poor dragon turned into it's dragon form, making the Sanzo's group roll on the forest floor. They stayed quiet for a moment, looking around for the source of the inhuman voice that had disappeared as soon as it came, before turning to look at each others.

"What were you saing?" Sanzo dead panned and took out his gun, making the rest raise their hands in surender.

"Withdrawn." They cronosed.

 **~O~**

 **Little earlier in the forest...**

Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were all lying on their backs, unconscious, on the forest floor. Their bags and weapons next to them, and the jackets that they had took of for their sparing were neatly folded next to their bags. Pu watched them with sharp eyes, patiently waiting for signs of waking up.

Surprisingly enough, it was Kuwabara who stirred first.

He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. As his eyes got used to the light that was filtering through the three branches, he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered coming to the mountains with Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, and that they started almost immediately to spar. Hiei and Yusuke were using hand-to-hand combat, or street fighting, he wasn't sure. He himself and Kurama had agreed to use weapons, and he had been holding up very well against the demon fox, until that light came...

"OH SHIIIT!" Kuwabara shot up like an arrow, looking around franticly. When he saw unfamiliar forest and Pu, he was shown that what had happened wasn't a dream.

"Aw, man... What the hell did Koenma get us into this time...?" Kuwabara groaned as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked at others, and felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"OI! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES-!" He roared with all his mind, but was cut off as his face was met with a boot that had a quite force behind it, making him fall down backwards.

"Shut up, idiot! You are making my ears bleed!" Hiei growled as he held his head. Yusuke and Kurama also groaned as they sat up, massaging their heads.

"Ouch, did someone hit me with a mallet? Feels like I had had Koenma lecturing me for hours straight after Old hag's hellish training..." Yusuke grumbled, trying to remember what the hell happened.

"I can relate to you Yusuke, it seems that I also have a rather strong headache" Kurama groaned as he held his temples. Kuwabara sat up from the ground, and annoyed threw Hiei back his boot.

"I really didn't need that shrimp..." Kuwara mutered. Hiei just huffed and put his boot back on. Yusuke blinked few times, and his face went blank.

"Did Koenma just put us unconscious and sent us to an alterivate universe, to beat up some lunatic?" Others paused, before Kurama and Kuwabara nodded, while Hiei grumbled something about "cutting that annoying toddler to pieces." Yusuke also sighed, not that he had much to complain about. Then he realized something.

"Hey, what the heck are these?" Yusuke exclaimed, when he saw golden bracelet cuffs on his upper arms, just over his elbows. They were made out of solid gold, and both had a bright green jewels in the middle. Not only that, he also had golden anklets, with the same design. "Where the hell did these come from?"

"I think from the same place as these." Kurama frowned as he looked at the golden and silver bracelets on both of his wrists. He also had golden earpieces that were joined by chains on his both ears. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the many silver bracelets around his right arm, exactly were The Dragon of the Darkness flames was located. He also had few earpieces like Kurama, but they weren't joined by chains.

"Hey, what's up with all that fancy stuff?" Kuwabara asked, just as confused as the rest. Then, without a warning, there was a high bitched 'qyuu!' coming from behind them, that made Kuwabara yelp and fall down from surprise. They all looked at the source of the cry, and saw Pu walking over to them with a letter in his peek.

"Geez! Seriously, don't do that Pu! I thought I got a heart attack for a second!" Kuwabara growled, which Pu just ignored, as he stood up with the rest. Pu leaned his head down, and gave the letter to Yusuke.

"Hm? What you got there buddy?" Yusuke wondered as he took the letter. He opened it, and started reading it.

 _Hello Yusuke, it's Koenma!_

 _I forgot to tell you guys a few things before putting you unconscious._

 _Frist of all, I forgot to mention that when you guys would be sent to Shangri-La, there would be some... Side effects. Nothing serious, I swear!... Or so I believe. We can't know what they are beforehand, so you just got to wait and see._

 _Second, since the people of this universe are rather... Wary about demons right now, we decided that it would be for the best to give you Limiters. Thankfully, Kanzeon was merciful enough to make you some. They will almost fully cut of all your demonic energy, so you might feel little light headed for a while. With your limiters on, you can use about one or half third of your powers, not including Hiei's Jagan eye, so when you fight Minoru and his minions, you better take them off. But other wise, you can't take them off for anything but in an emergency situation._

 _Third, since this world has more spiritual energy than yours, Kuwabara's spiritual energy is enough to match any local priest's, so he is capable of purifying demons. (Shocking isn't it?) Gengai probably has taught him mantra or two, so he will be more than fine. Also, you should find that Sanzo guy. He and Kuwabara need to seal Minoru when you beat him, so he can't escape again._

 _And fourth thing; from what I gathered, Minoru has six henchmen. They are all very powerful, and loyal to him, so be careful. Find out who they are, and either kill them or bring them to me to be judged._

 _Also, since your demonic energy is one of the higher class, you guys will probably attract lower class demons to yourself, so be ready to fight them off!_

 _Other wise, try not to get too much unwanted attention, and beat the shit out of Minoru!_

 _(Please, other wise I'll lose my bet with Kanzeon.)_

 _Sincerely yours, Prince of Death, and Ruler of the Spirit world, Prince Enma Jr./ Koenma._

Yusuke stared at the paper for few moments, before re-reading it. He started gathering dark miasma around himself, and others backed away slightly in wary.

"..Yusuke... What does it say?" Kurama carefully asked, his voice staying even just barley.

"Yeah, Urameshi. I haven't seen you this pissed since Keiko panned you from any fighting." Kuwabra agreed, confused. Yusuke just handed Kurama the letter, and walked over to the biggest tree in his sight. Kurama read the letter, and with slightly worried expression looked after Yusuke.

"Oh dear. Koenma is going to have a hard time when we get back." He commented as he showed the letter to the other two, who soon understood his point. They looked over to Yusuke, and saw him taking in a deep breath, as he grew his arm back.

Before screaming with all his mind and releasing a massive dark aura as he punched the tree down.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei hold their ears as Yusuke's scream echoed through the land and he started ranting.

" _ **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!**_ DAMN THE GODS AND FUCK THE KINGS, I HAVE SEEN SOME GRAZY SHIT BEFORE, BUT THIS TAKES THE PRIZE! KOENMA YOU SON OF A BASTARD! **_RULER OF THE SPIRIT WORLD,_** THEY SAY, I THINK **_KING OF ASSHOLES_ ** SOUNDS MUCH BETTER! WHO THE HELL MADE YOU MY BOSS, **'CAUSE THEIR GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!**

AND 'A MERCYFUL GODDESS'?! MY ASS, THERE IS NOTHING MERCYFUL ABOUT THAT BITCH!

YOU BETTER GET ROOM FOR YOURSELF UP THERE, 'CAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GOING TO HAVE A GRAND TOUR THROUGHT THE HELL AND HEAVEN!

HEY, I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA! WHAT IF I SENT _**YOU**_ FIGHT THE NEXT LUNATIC WHO WANTS TO TRY TO DESTROY **_THE FUCKING WORLD_** , LETS SEE HOW WELL _**YOU DO**_!"

After Yusuke was done cursing the heavens and threating Koenma, they were left with ringing ears.

"...Soooo, what do we do now?" Kuwabara questioned, when he was sure it was safe. They sighed little in relief when Yusuke took a breath before coming over to the with the air of the leader they knew.

"Any ideas Kurama?" Kurama nodded with a small smirk, but he turned serious as he spoke.

"Firstly, we should find a village and a place to stay at. We can start gathering information about Minoru from there, and try to form a plan along the way. We should also find out as much as we can about this Sanzo guy. He and his group could be possible allies."

"Or they could be enemies." Finished Hiei, to which Kurama nodded. "We don't know much about them yet, so it's best to also have that in consideration." At that Kuwabara frowned and folded his arms.

"I get that we should be wary about these people, but why would Koenma ask us to have him helping us if he wasn't a good guy?" Yusuke gave Kuwabara a blank look.

"Do I REALLY need to remain you about Sensui?" That shut him up. Yusuke nodded and turned back at Kurama.

"Anything else?" Kurama nodded, and pointed at their bags.

"We should also get some work. I doubt that our money will have much worth here." Yusuke grimaced, but nodded. He wasn't exactly over the moon to go to work, but he could bare with it.

"Okay, so find a village, get a part-time job, gather some second-hand-information about a lunatic Demon and a weird monk. Got it." Yusuke nodded, making Kurama smile slightly.

"If you are done with your chit-chat, then you should know that we have some company." Hiei commented over his shoulder as he took his katana out of it's sheath. Others glanced around from their eye corners, and true enough, they got a small army of demons around them.

"I know I often say I'm attractive, but I didn't really mean this." Kuwabara commented as he also took his wooden Katana from it's blue fabric sheath and got into a fighting stand.

"Pff, please. Which one of us has a girlfriend again?" Yusuke snickered with vicious smirk as he crunched down as the demons started coming closer.

"Honestly, I hoped for a better welcoming than this." Kurama sighed as he calmly stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Thought his eyes were gleaming with the same excitement like the other three's.

"Huff, just drop the cool act fox. We all know you want to bite down into their flesh just as much as we do." Hiei commented neutrally, making Kurama shrug with few chuckles.

"True, true. Do me a favour and leave some to me too." Yusuke's eyes were gleaming like a lion ready to strike down to it's victim.

"'Don't know about that Kurama. I don't think I can hold back much. Got to get used to my new Limiters, you know?" Kurama sighed in amusement aand smirked as Yusuke grinned viciously.

"Then I guess I just have to take my own share." Kuwabara frowned at them, annoyed that they ignored his presence completely.

"OI! Don't take them all! I want to beat up some too!" The demons had grown more annoyed by every word, and that was the last straw.

"HEY! DON'T SPEAK LIKE WE AREN'T HERE!" One yelled, and others exclaimed in agreement. The four just blinked, and looked at each others, and grins grew on their faces.

"THE ONE WHO BEATS UP THE MOST DEMONS WINS!" Yusuke screamed as he jumped at the demons, others close behind him.

~O~

 **At the heavens...**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAAAA!" Kanzeon was roaring with laughter, as Jiroushin sweat dropped at her antics. Koenma chuckled lightly as he sat in the chair next to the goodness, still in his teenager form, and watched as the four monsters wiped the floor with those poor demons.

"AHAHA, You weren't kidding when you said that they knew how to put up a show!" Kanzeon crackled as Koenma grinned lightly.

"Oh you have seen nothing yet, my friend. The best is yet to come." Kanzeon smirked excitedly, (Oh, how long it had been since she last felt that!), as she chuckled.

"A cursed fire-demon child, a soul of a demon fox fused with a human body, a demon hybrid descendant of Mazoku and a human Psychic." She hummed, and leaned her head against her arm. "They sure are an interesting bunch."

"You have no idea..." Koenma sighed. "By the way, shouldn't you give the Sanzo's group a little heads up?" Kanzeon blinked at him, before smirking.

"And where would the fun be in that~?" Koenma stared at her for a while, before shrugging.

"Eh, why not. I don't get to watch something like this often." They both grinned evilly and Jiroushin could only pity the poor people that had become the toys of the two bored gods.

~O~

 **At the same time with Sanzo group...**

* * *

"ATSHUU!" Others jumped as Sanzo suddenly gave a massive sneeze.

"Wou! What the heck? You got a flu or something?" Gojoy commented, and Sanzo glared at him.

"No, I don't." He stated, as he turned back to look at the road and rubbed his nose.

"Maybe someone is speaking about you?" Hakkai chuckled, and Sanzo muttered something along the lines of 'Probably that old hag speaking shit about me.' Goku meanwhile just slept like a log at the back of their jeep.

 **With Yusuke and others...**

* * *

"ATSHUUUU!" Yusuke sneezed and rubbed his nose as he kicked one of the demons' body out of his way. The fight had been quite one sided, and they got all of them down in rough five minutes.

"Geez, Urameshi. Are you going to get sick NOW?" Kuwabara grumbled as he threw the demons into a pile little further away.

"Shut up." Yusuke growled as he fetched his back bag.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Kurama suggested as he dusted off some sand of himself. Yusuke just muttered something that sounded pretty much like 'Better not be Koenma...' Hiei just sat under a tree, Pu resting close to him.

* * *

 **At unknown location...**

In an abounded castle, a man with a long spiky white hair was pulled out of his thoughts by a massive dark aura. He looked out of the closest window, and saw demonic energy coming from afar in waves. He felt shiver running down his spine as he felt a familiar spirit energy's presence for a second, before it disappeared. His pale lips bulled into a smirk, and his one green eye and one purple eye gleamed in the dark like furious beast, ready for a new hunt.

"So, it's about to begin... I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me Koenma." He gave a small laugh, knowing that the other couldn't hear him.

"Lets stop the chase..."

* * *

 **Heeeello! And here we got the second chapter! Thank you 14brendale, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, KalShadal, shirokuromokona and Chiccolat for following and favoriting this story! I hope that I have managed to reach your expectations.**

 **I'm aware that there wasn't much action in this chapter, but please be patient. Also as I said before, I need six henchmen for Minoru, and since I haven't come up with any, I will gladly take in any request/offers/ideas of an OC. You can either PM me, or leave a description of your character in a review.**

 **All credit about them will be given to the rightful owners, so please, if you are a guest and you leave a description of our OC, use an original username, so I don't have to say 'guest from chapter 2' and so on.**

 **Here's what you need to tell about your OC;**

 **-Name, (possible meaning of the name)**

 **-gender**

 **-age**

 **-appearance**

 **-personality and their relationship with Minoru**

 **-weapon(s)/power(s)**

 **-an unique feature about your character**

 **I will take almost all offers until I have all six henchmen together.** **Anyway, if you got any questions or comments, please do tell. I'm happy to get feedback.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Damn it Koenma

**Chapter 3**

"Sooo, what are we gonna do with Pu?" Yuusuke gave Kuwabara a strange look for that and the physic sighed. "We can't exactly walk around with over six feet blue-Phoenix-like-bird creature, without getting noticed. And we are supposed to be undercover, remember?"

"What? You seriously think I will leave him just because Koenma said so? Hell no, Pu is part of this team just as much as we are." Yusuke stated and Pu gave agreeing 'Gyuu!'

"But that still doesn't solve how he is going to travel with us without drawing attention to himself..." Kurama pointed out, making Yusuke frown. He knew that the fox was right, but he still didn't feel comfortable with idea of leaving Pu behind. Pu felt that his partner was troubled and it gave Yusuke a small push with it's head to gain his attention. Thought, Pu may have used a little more force than was needed, since Yusuke almost fell face first into the ground. His quick reflexes worked as a saving grace, but he still stumbled.

"Whou! Watch it Pu!" Others turned to look at them when Yusuke snapped at the bird, but they had to cover their eyes from a bright light. When the light died down, and they could see again, Pu had shrunk from six feet to about sparrowhawk's size.

"Gyuu!" Pu flew to Yusuke's shoulder like nothing happened, as boys blinked several times at the creature. Kuwabara was still gaping while the other three recovered from the surprise. Pu enjoyed the attention and it puffed it's chest out as much as a small bird could.

"Huh, guess we aren't the only ones who can learn new tricks." Yusuke commented as a smirk grew to his lips. He scrathed Pu's neck while he studied his little friend. Pu gave a satisfied croon as thanks.

"Well, now we can bring him along with us." Kurama hummed in agreement, not all that faced by the strange phenomenon. Unlike poor Kuwabara, who was left alone to pick up his jaws from the ground. The change hadn't seemed to hurt Pu, so it was probably harmless, the fox demon pondered. "Speaking of those side effects, we really should find about those more." Kuwabara shook his head to gather himself, and gave Kurama a confused face.

"Uh, sure, but... How? We have no idea what what will trigger them or how they effect us. For all we know, it could be something really small. Like our hair stopping it's growth till we return to our own world, or something like that." Others, even Pu, looked at Kuwabara in surprise. Kuwabara huffed offendetly, while the others looked at him like an alien.

"Oi, I'm not an idiot."

Yusuke made a rather doubtful noise at the back of throath, but he didn't comment. He knew Kuwabara was stuppid as a booth sometimes, but he was also the one that actually STUDIED from two of them. 'Hell, he is the only one who went to actual college*...' Yusuke thought, and started to scratch his head. It had been itching this whole time and it was driving him nuts. When he looked up at others, he saw that now they were staring at HIM like an alien. (Well, he was kind-of-half-demon. It probably wouldn't be much of a difference.)

"...What?"

No one said a word. While Hiei blinked owlishly at him and Kuwabara started to snort, Kurama gave him a hand mirror. ('Where did that come from?') Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but took the mirror. "Okaay..." He looked into the mirror and soon enough understood his friends' disbelief.

"... I look like a fucking Peter Steele." Yusuke stated, as he blankly looked at the image.

His hair had grown more in these few minutes, than he would let it grow in a whole year. His black hair now reached his waist, making him look like he was in his demon form. Thankfully, it wasn't as wild or untameable, just straight black hair. (Or spiky. Thank Lord Koenma, it wasn't as spiky. Then they would be having problems.) Even his bangs had grown out and now his hair split in the middle.

"Guess we found your side effect, Uremeshi!" Kuwabara lightly snickered. Yusuke's glare just made it worse. Hiei was just trying to come in terms with the fact that Yusuke's hair had grown like a wild fire in front of his eyes. It had been quite shock to see hair grow literally in a blink of an eye.

"Kurama, please tell me you have scisors or knife with you? If you don't, just use Hiei's sword." Yusuke groaned, feeling so done. He ignoring the dirty look he got from Hiei for the comment and kept studying his hair. There were few things he cared about in his appearence, and his hair was on the top of that list. He didn't fucking use all that hair gel for nothing. Kurama chuckled and took a pair of scissors from his bag. (He had always carried some hair supplies with him, since you never knew when you would have a bad hair day. But after Yusuke had first gained his Masaku-form he had needed quite a hair cut. So, Kurama took it upon himself to carry a pair of emergency scissors around.)

"Come over here and I'll see what I can do." Yusuke sighed in relief and slumbed down in front of the demon fox, and gave him the freedom to do what ever he wanted with his head. Kurama hummed lightly and narrowed his eyes when he studied Yusuke's hair. It felt somehow odd, but he couldn't tell how. Shrugging, he decided to just attack the raven locks.

But...

The second Kurama tried to cut the black main, his scissors crumbled into pieces. They all stared at the destroyed scissors or what was left of them, before glancing back at the gleaming black hair. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and suddenly he was standing next to Yusuke.

"Stay put for a minute, Uremeshi." He muttered as he took few straws of the black matter, ("OUCH! Watch it!" Yusuke growled) and put them against light, showing that they had ever so slight blue energy running around them. He showed it to Kurama and the fox stared in wonder. (And frustration. He really liked those scissors.)

"Looks like your aura was confused by those limiters. Since you can't use it freely, it stored itself somewhere where it couldn't be cut off." Kuwabara stated, and let go of Yusuke's hair. "It's your aura, so it's undoubtly too strong to cut with any mortal knife." As he received a blank look from Yusuke he sighed and translated it.

"It means that you have *Iwai Mushakōji's hair now." Everyone stared at him in disbelief, awe and horror. He raised his hands up in surrender when he saw Hiei starting to reach for his sword.

"Hey, hey! It's me, I swear! I don't know how I knew all that! It just kind of... Came? Maybe it's my side-effect." They stared at him for a looooong moment, before Yusuke groaned in frustration.

"So Pu's side effect is shrinking, Kuwabara is some kind of master Fu, and I get a fucking Steel hair? COME ON!" Yusuke growled when others snickered at his unintentional pun. "Not funny."

"Sure, it's not." Kuwabara smirked, while Kurama smiled lightly as he offered Yusuke a hair band. He took it eagerly and he pulled his hair to the back of his head into a low ponytail. Then something hit Yusuke.

"Hey, Kurama, why so silent? Or are you just trying to hold your laughter?" Others paused and turned to look at the fox, who's lips were moving, but no sound came. It took a second for information to sink in.

"... So the only one with desent social skills is the mute one now? I repeat myself, come on..." Yusuke groaned and facepalmed. Kurama looked just as bothered, and he started signing with his hands.

"...Does anyone other than Kurama know sign language?" Kuwabara asked, but surprisingly both Hiei and Yusuke nodded.

"Wait, WHAT?! HIEI?! UREMESHI?! HOW YOU KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE?!" Others covered their ears at Kuwabara's painfully loud voice.

"Shut up! The fox forced his hobby on me!" Hiei growled, aiming a kick towards Kuwabara, who somehow managed to dodge it.

"Geez, no need to yell idiot.." Yusuke growled. "Keiko taught me the sign language when we were kids, so we could talk without others understanding us." Yusuke finally muttered, small blush on his cheeks as he massaged his poor ears. Hiei looked amused but didn't comment.

"Oh... Okay." It did sound like something that Keiko would come up with. Kurama shook his head in slight amusement before he started signing.

 _"I can use telepatia too, to make it easier for all of us."_ He offered, and Yusuke humned in agreement.

"It would be useful, we didn't need to worry about being overheard by someone." With that, Kurama made a mind link with all of them. **"Better?"** He asked in in their heads, loud and clear. Kuwabara jumped a little and cursed under his breaths, while Yusuke grinned at him teasingly.

Others nodded, but Yusuke added. "If possible, use this only when it's absolutely needed. Try to use signing as much as you can. We don't want you to over do it because you used all your energy just by talking to us." Hiei also nodded and gave Kurama a hard stare. The fox just chuckled in their heads before agreeing.

"Besides, it's amusing to see the idiot struggling with the sign language." Hiei commented with a smirk, making Yusuke laugh viciously. Kuwabara tried to kick Hiei, failing miserably as the demon dodged him. Kuwabara's balance failed him and he fell straight to his face. Kurama let out voiceless chuckle and while Kuwabara didn't hear it, he did sense it and he sat up to glared at the demon fox.

"Not you too Kurama..." He groaned as he stood up. Kurama gave him an apologising look, but they all could tell that the fox wasn't sorry at all.

"Well, shall we go?" Yusuke exclaimed, feeling his mood being much lighter despite the new circumstances.

* * *

 **Sanso's party...**

"Okay, what the FUCK, is going on?!" Gojyo screamed in frustration as he slayed yet another group of weak-as-shit-demons.

Since they heard that unholy voice and after the massive killing intense disappeared, an ARMY of weak demons had kept showing up in waves. And while they (Goku and Gojyo) had been delighted at first for the end of their boredom, this was getting annoying very fast. They were no real challenge AT ALL. It was just like trying to kill a cloud of mosquitos- when you have killed the first thousand that have tried to suck your blood, the next thousands are already having a drinking contest.

"I have no idea, but this is getting old!" Goku whined as he effortlessly swung a bulky sided demon over his shoulder and sent him crashing into others changing at him. Sanzo was shooting demons from left to right, his scowl was getting more and more annoyed. Others made sure that they weren't in the way of their irritated monk. (They liked living, thank you very much!)

"I wonder why there are so many?" Hakkai humned as he stepped back. Two demons that had rushed at him from opposite directions crashed into each others, and Hakkai jumped over them with ease. Hakuryuu landed on his shoulder and let out an agreeing 'quue!'.

"I don't know and I don't give a single shit. The sun is setting, and unless we make it to the next village, we WILL freeze to death." Sanzo growled impaintiedly and shot three guys with one shot. Making Goku and Gojyo even MORE wary of the monk.

A little more experienced demon had been watching them from the side-lines, trying and failing to get his subordinates to listen. He thought that something was very strange here, but FINALLY, (Seriously, it took over half an hour for ONE of these idiots to realise it) he saw the Scripture laying innocently over Sanzo's shoulders. Demon's eyes widened as it recognised the group.

"OI EVERYONE! BACK THE HELL AWAY, THAT'S THE SANZO PRIEST!" Everyone froze, and Sanzo's group seriously wondered how stupid these demons were.

"You got to be fucking kidding me..." Someone squeaked, and all of the demons jumped away from the four travelers.

"Oi, oi, oi, this ain't even funny anymore..." Gojyo stared at the crowd in front of them in disbelief as they all came to same realisation.

"Tsk, and here I thought that you two were stupid..." Sanzo massaged the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ATTACKED US WITHOUT ANY REASON AT ALL!?" Goku screamed, feeling slightly betrayed.

"My, my, how rude. To attack us and not even recognise us..." Hakkai sighed as he stared at the demon army before them, that was slowly forming into a circle. But wait, what the-

"AN EMERGENGY MEETING!" They stared as over thousand demons formed a circle and started to whisper-argue like children. After a moment, the same demon that had come to this grand realisation stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Grohom, our deepest apologises. We were heading towards that ominous demon aura that appeared from this direction, and you just happened to be on our way. SO, could you kindly let us leave in peace?" The group stared at the demons, trying to decide if they were actually serious.

And stared.

And stared.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... That's it. I'm done with this shit. I'm retiring." Sanzo finally growled as he threw his hands into the air. Gojyo was rolling on the ground, laughing his ass of with Goku. Even Hakkai and HAKURYUU were laughing.

"OHAHAHAHOHIIHIIAHAOOHAIHAAAAA! Y-YO-YOU- YOU guys do, HAHHA, DO realise, that, AHHAHA, you just basically mocked oh the great Sanzo over here?!" Gojoy howled between laughter. And as the crowd paled, he just laughed harder. It was getting kind of hard to breath...

"You little shits..." Sanzo muttered as he loaded his gun. "You will wish that I would just have purified you..."

The crowd went white.

* * *

 **As the following scene is slightly... Oh fuck it, there is no way in hell I'll let Sanzo stay on screen like that, so let's go back to Yuusuke's group...**

They had managed to get out of the forest before sun set down, and they had just reached a village. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't small either. There was a stonewall surrounding the whole village, and from what they could see, they sure as hell weren't in Japan anymore.

"Okay, where in the hell are we?" Yusuke finally growled. Kurama, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were hanging around in alleyway, studying their new surroundings, while Hiei and Pu were gathering information about this new world.

 _"We have to remember that we aren't in our universe, but I'd say that this place resembles west Asia or India a great deal._ _"_ Kurama singed, and Yusuke translated to Kuwabara, who also agreed.

"You know, while this place looks really calm and all, I get a really nasty feeling from it. Like something really bad is going to happen here." Kuwabara commented from his spot on the ground, tightening his hold on his sword that stood in between his legs.

Yusuke nodded, leaning against the opposite building's wall. His bag at his feet, while Kurama was standing on the opposite side with his and Hiei's stuff. The fox was closest to the entrees, so he was observing all the people who passed their temporary hideout. Kuwabara was crounching on Yuusuke's right side, eyeing down to the alley for anything unwanted.

(They actually looked reeeaaaally shady to anyone passing by, but it wasn't like anyone was going to tell them so...)

"Gyuuu!" They looked up when Pu landed on to Yusuke's shoulder, holding what looked like a map in it's peck. Yuusuke grinned when he confirmed that it was indeed the map. It seemed to have the surrounding area, and few more villages on it. Yusuke had never been so happy to see Japanese on paper.

"Well done, you little blue feather pillow..." Pu let out satisfied 'Gyuu!' when Yuusuke scratched it's head. A second later, Hiei dropped down next to Kurama, and Kuwabara let out a yelp of surprise.

"SHIT SHRIMP! Are _TRYING_ to give me a heart-attack?!" Kuwabara growled at the demon, who just glared in response.

Pu let out a strange sound, that sounded like laughter to Yuusuke. Hiei moved his glare on to the breeding bird, and Yuusuke observed their little stare off with amusement. It clearly bothered Hiei, that Pu had been faster, but since the demon didn't comment it, Yuusuke decided that rubbing it in wouldn't work. Pu puffed it's chest out and Hiei scoffed before turning to Yuusuke and Kurama. "The language that is spoken here seems to be the same we speak in our universe, and while the village is full of rotten souls and humans, it seems to bee left alone by the demons so far."

"Sounds suspicious to me." Yuusuke grunted, earning nods. If the demons here had been peaceful until recently, that meant that they had been no problem before, and so, they would be pretty much everywhere. And if not, then there would at least be some sighting of them or rumors about them. It could be that this was just peace before storm, but still. It sounded suspicious that demons would spare this particular village.

"Also, I heard something that might be a problem." They turned their attention back to Hiei and he continued. "Many young men and women around the age of 20 have been going missing suddenly. So far, no one has been found."

"Oh great..." Kuwabara groaned, draging his hand over his face. "Juuuuust what I wanted to hear..."

"Well, at least we don't get to be bored..." Yuusuke sighed. "Any luck with job hunting?" Hiei and Pu both shook their head, and the other three sighed once again.

 _"It was pretty expected, but there was no harm in looking around.."_ Yuusuke nodded to Kurama, showing that he agreed with the fox. Then they all tensed when they heard a terrible racket coming from down the road. It seemed that it's cause was coming straight at them.

"Like I said, we don't get to be bored." Yuusuke shrugged, petting Pu as the creature puffed it's feathers. A grown man came running in to their alley, looking like he was running from bat's of hell. The man had a short black hair and beard that hadn't seen a good trim for ages. The rags he wore could hardly be called as clothes anymore. The man tried to get past them by waving his arms at them, but instead, Kurama snatched his arm mid swing. He swiftly pulled it behind the mans back, while Kuwabara tripped the man with his sword. Once the man lost his balance, Kurama pushed him to the ground.

"Gah!" The man groaned as Kurama held them in place. Yuusuke relaxed slightly, but Hiei remained tense. Kuwabara stood up and took the bag that the man had been carrying with him. He started sorting trough it, making the man struggle even more.

"Now that wasn't very smart thing to do." Yuusuke chuckled as the man glared at him. "Is that how you greed everyone you meet? Or were we just really lucky to get such a special treatment?"

"LET ME GO U PUNKS! I'LL BEAT U TO DEATH WHEN I GET UP, YOU FUCKIN-" Hiei glared at their rude guest and he cut him off by snapping at him.

"Quiet you imbecile! You are making my ears bleed with your uneducated howling." Yuusuke whistled at Hiei's rather nasty tone that made their visitor shake.

"Hey, easy there Hiei, we all want him to shut up. No need to make the poor thing die from fright... Yet, anyway." Kurama chuckled soundlessly at his friends' antics, as the man under him shook. He turned to look at Kuwabara and nodded towards the bag when the physic glanced at him.

"Just cigarettes and beer in here. Nothing overly suspicious that would scream murderer or kidnapper." Kuwabara grumbled, and stared down at the brute. "Thought I do agree with the Shrimp, he has a rather nasty looking aura. Not quite as filthy as that hair on his face but still."

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU THIEF! I'LL-!" Came a scream from the end of the alley. They turned to look at this new, thinner man.

This one had a dark brown hair that was on a lose bun. He was dressed in white T-shirt, some grey pants and a simple white apron. Yuusuke raised an eyebrow when he saw that the man was waving around a soup scoop. The man blinked at them, looked down at the other man, before looking back up at them again.

"I'll take it that this rude man belongs to you?" Yusuke stepped closer, finally deciding to speak up. The man with scoop just stood there gaping at them, like they were some kind of rare animals. Finally, he man snapped out of it and grinned at them widely.

"That he does. Little bastard over there has spent a week in my inn and tried to ditch the bill without paying. And on top of that, he dared to try and steal from me! Caught him red handed and the shit tried to flee. Would have lost him if you punks hadn't caught him for me! The name is Roshi, by the way!" The man rambled, as he walked closer to them, soup scoop still casually in his hand.

"No problem. Asshole tried to have a hit on us, so he had it coming. I'm Yusuke." Yusuke shrugged at the man, nodded to Kurama in approval. The fox knocked out their little troublemaker and stood up. Kuwabara rolled his eyes when Kurama dusted immaginary dust off, probably just for show.

 _"What should we do with him?"_ Kurama signed, and to everyone's surprise, Roshi just waved his soup scoop dismissingly.

"Just leave him there, I'll tell the officer to come and get this pain in the ass." Yusuke rose an eyebrow, while giving Kuwabara an amused side glance. Which the other returned as a glare.

"You know sign language, old man?" Yusuke asked. Roshi huffed in annoyance and gave Yusuke a mild glare before nodding.

"Yeah, you learn a thing or two when you meet all kinds of people... For example, you learn to recognise travellers." Roshi laughed ruefully at their not so surprised looks. They had no doubt that Roshi knew every single resident in this village. "I'm looking for few hands to help me around the bar and kitchen, and I have more than few free rooms. What do you say? Interested? I could use some punks with firm grips, who know how to do more than just hit things."

Yusuke glanced at others, before coming up to Roshi and giving him his hand for a shake.

"Well who am I to deny the small mercies of fate?" Roshi grinned and they shook hands. As they started to make their way to Roshi's inn with their bags, Yusuke took a note of Roshi's tattoo, that he hadn't seen until close up. It was on the back of his left hand.

It had six skulls in a ring, with one golden skull in the middle, that had mismatching eyes.

* * *

 **Hey again! I hope you liked this! A massive thank yous to all of the favorites and followers!**

 **What did you think about Roshi? Or about Sanzo and the rest? Rest assured, next time I update these two groups will meet; whenever they want it or not.**

 ***To those who don't know, Kurma didn't go to college after the Demon World tournament, but he got himself a job from his stepfather's company.**

 **Now answers to Reviews!**

 **to Liantei: Thank you! Please be patient! All good comes within time!**

 **to 14brendale: Hehee, thank you~ Word of warning, you may have grown my ego a little. I'm more thank thrilled to know you enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews? Pretty please with a Sanzo on top? (Not Genzo Sanzo I mean, I don't have a death wish...) See ya soon!**


	4. And so they meet Kind of?

**Chapter 4**

Sanzo swore that the gods were having a fucking good time right now while they were watching him suffer. (They were. Just... Don't tell Sanzo)

After he had went through the whole damn demon army, giving every. Single. One. A piece. Of. His mind, it took rest of the night for the group to get rip off of all of the bodies. When they were done, the sun was already peeking from behind the mountains. They decided that they were far too tired to keep on going, and fuck it if they used a day for nothing, so they laid down some blankets and fell asleep immediately. They were woken up maybe three times from their naps by another army of way ward demons, but mostly they were able to sleep off most of the day. It was well past afternoon when they finally rose up again to continue, and by the time they finally reached the next village, or town, it was already evening.

"Shit, Looks like all of the restaurants and shops are closed already..." Gojyo muttered as they walked through the town, the setting sun mocking them for STILL not having a place to sleep at.

"Noooo..." Goku moaned, his stomach rumpling LOUDLY in protest. Hakkai gave both a sympathetic look and ruffled Goku's hair.

"If we are lucky, maybe there is an open inn that's owner won't mind if we ask for food and few rooms..." He tried to cheer up his companions, but he also knew how small the possibility of that was. They also wouldn't be able to sleep on Hakuryuu's back, since the small dragon was beat, and also in very bad need of food and sleep.

Sanzo didn't say anything, but he was relentlessly looking around them. While the whole place appeared to be peaceful and quiet, Sanzo could feel something wrong with it. It was something very, very small, and if Sanzo wouldn't have been looking for anything abnormal, he wouldn't have sensed it, but there was this hazy mist like aura wavering in the air. Like... Like a smoke that circled in the air after a candle had been blown out.

He didn't like it.

"Hm? What's with our crappy monk? He has been awfully quiet." Gojyo hummed, nodding his head towards Sanzo for empathiasum. Hakkai nodded in agreetment as they followed the blond's movements with care.

"He seems very tense." He observed. Goku had also realized this, but before he had a chance to go and ask his guardian about his behaivior, Hakuryuu's head suddenly shot into the air. Hakkai almost stumbled over from surprise and gave a small yelp. He stopped walking so he could study his little companion on his shoulder.

"Hakuryuu? What's the matter?" The small dragon didn't answer, instead it listened intensly the surrounding area. Now everyone had stopped to stare at the small creature, waiting in confusion for something to happen. Then, without any warning, Hakuryuu let out a LOUD screech, forcing others to to cover their ears for the sake of their hearing.

 _"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu!"_

"WHOU WHAT THE _FUCK_ HAKURYUU?!" Gojyo snarked when the dragon finally stopped. However, the small white dragon hissed at him, making all of them halt. Hakuryuu NEVER _hissed_.

Suddenly something occurred to all of them; it seemed like no one of the people still outside cared much about the sudden screech, OR about the fact that there were four strange males with a small dragon. Many didn't normally fuss about Hakuryuu, but it wasn't uncommon for some braver kids to come up to Hakkai and ask if they could pet Hakuryuu.

Now however, no one had done as much as glanced their way.

Then Goku's eyes narrowed. "Did you hear that?"

Others perked up and glanced at Goku's direction. "Hear what?"

 _ **"QYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu...!"** _ Suddenly a high pitched sound rang through the air, and Hakuryuu shot into a flight, whole Sanzo group after it.

"THAT!" Goku exclaimed as they raced after their small friend.

~O~

 **ABOUT twenty hours earlier with Yusuke and others...**

When they had settled to the two rooms that Roshi had given to them, (Yusuke, Puu and Kuwabara in another while Kurama and Hiei shared the other one), they wordlessly agreed that Yusuke and Kurama would be on the charge of the money, also including earning the said money. While Hiei and Puu would be making scouting trips around, looking for any information about their target and his henchmen, or anything about this world at all. Kuwabara on the other hand would also be gathering money by doing small jobs here and there also, and information from where he could get it, but more than anything, he was to keep an eye on the town and it's citizen.

All of them had a bad feeling about this place, and they gathered that Kuwabara had the highest chances of going around without raising any suspiciousness and to be able to sense it if there was something unnatural involved.

"I get that we need money and all that shit..." Yusuke growled under his breath as he tried to balance the three round trays in his his arms. " _But why does it feel like **I'm** doing all the work here_?"

Yusuke sent a nasty glare at Kurama's direction, who in turn sweat dropped. Kurama and Yusuke had agreed to help around in the bar/kitchen, that were added to the inn, while Kuwabara and Hiei would be going around the town. Roshi was more than fine with it, he even told them some of the easiest ways to go around the town. Yusuke would be working mostly in the kitchen, since he had a knack for cooking, and Kurama was supposed to be kind-of-a-waiter/ bartender...

Except he hadn't done anything except sat happily in one of the bar stoles, wiping. One. God. Damn. Glass. For. The. Whole. Time...

And Roshi had just laughed. He even offered Kurama a drink! (Though Kurama had declined.)

 _"It's not like I haven't done anything. I have been entertaining our guests here"_ Kurama singed with a grin and waved to a direction of two, happily drunk and ready-to-pass-out-looking ladies. One of them giggled as she cuddled the rose he had given her.

"He he he, reeeaally funny. Now help me here, man!" Yusuke huffed as he gave out orders from one of the trays. Kurama chuckled voicelessly, but as he was about to stand up to help his friend, someone grabbed his left arm. He looked, and saw another completely drunk woman. When the two others realised he was trying to leave, they drunkenly swayed to him.

"Kuuuuu-kun, don't leeeaaveeee! Weeee wweeere having so much... FUN!" One babbled out, other two joining in.

"YEEAaaaah, just sit back down, and show me one more of those tricks~ I bet I could make them a little more excitingggg~" Kurama gave a sheepish smile that came out more like a grimace.

"Kuuuu-chaaaan~" Suddenly, a few more ladies came in. Then few more. and more. And suddenly all of the drunk chicks in the bar, plus few guys, were around Kurama, whining at him to 'stay'...

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"...Help?"_ Kurama gave Yusuke a pleading look, but the other only chuckled, going back to serving. "You had it coming, 'Kuu-chan~'!"

Roshi bursted out into a full blooming laughter when Kurama sifted his miserable puppy eyes at him. "Not in your dreams boy! Why do you think I offered you that drink? These chicks do this all the time when there is a new handsome face around here. I have tried to break them apart a few times, and I almost got my hand bitten off! Plus, now they will order more food and drinks, so fine by me!"

If he hadn't been busy smiling at the drunk guy flirting with him, Yusuke swore Kurama would have cried.

 _ **"I hate you..."**_ Yusuke laughed out loud at the moody voice of the fox demon. _**"Damn straight, and don't you forget that!"**_

Yusuke and Kurama were interrupted by Hiei, and they both could sense that he was rolling his eyes at them. _**"Really? Didn't we agree to keeping the line clear?"**_

Kurama chuckled. _**"Yeah, sorry. How's it at your end? Anything interesting?"**_

 _ **"Nothing. The blue bird also hasn't found anything."**_ There was a small smugness in that last segment, and Yusuke almost laughed out loud when he returned to kitchen. But instead of going back to cooking, (it wasn't like he had any orders to do) he leaned against a wall and refocused back to their mental conversation.

 _ **"Really Hiei?** **You are annoyed that a dragon-bird beat you?"**_ Hiei immediately growled back.

 _ **"Shut it Uremeshi!"**_

 _ **"You didn't deny that!"**_ Yusuke teased, and Kurama decided that now was a good time to step in.

 _ **"Now now, keep the line clear, remember?"**_ Both grumbled something under their breath at that, but Yusuke turned back to being serious. _ **"Kuwabara, do you have anything?"**_

Kuwabara, who had been oddly silent through the whole thing, finally spoke up in all of their minds. **_"Yeah... Yeah I found something alright, there are some kind of talismans EVERYWHERE. But from what I have understood, only I can see them... DO NOT ASK HOW I FOUND OUT ..."_ ** There was a heavy trace of embarrassment in the last line, and Hiei immediately dived for a chance to humiliate the physic.

 _ **"You asked someone about them didn't you?"**_

 _ **"..."**_ There was a heavy silence that answered them well enough. Yusuke had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to cover the small chuckle that escaped him.

 _ **"Well, looking past Kuwabara's embarrassing and stupid honesty, ("HEY!") those talismans sound like bad news. I for one didn't see any. You guys?"**_

 _ **"No, but I did sense something off about this place."** _ Kurama admitted, while Hiei grunted.

 _ **"I could try looking for them with my Jagan eye. It can most likely detect them if they have demonic or other wise supernatural powers on them."** _ Others wondered about Hiei's idea, but Yusuke shot it down.

 ** _"No, we aren't allowed to remove our limiters unless it's important. If we remove them now, we also might blow our cover and raise some suspiciousness."_**

 ** _"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when this explodes to our faces."_** Hiei grumbled, clearly a little frustrated that his idea was so quickly shot down. Kuwabara noticed this right at the bat.

 _ **"Welcome to the club Hiei..."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Nothing"**_

 _ **"Kuwabara, tell me this instance what were you applying with-"**_

 _ **"Guys, clear line? Okay, now return back to your places. Report if anything changes."**_ Yusuke finished, getting back to work and everyone else also returned back to what they were doing.

 **~O~**

 **With Kuwabara...**

Kuwabara sighed as he took a bite out of the apple he had gotten from helping an elder lady. He was leaning against one of the buildings that surrounded a street market, that was remarkably larger than many other markets he had seen before. There were people rushing, others just chatting and kids playing around. It looked like avery peaceful and sunny afternoon day.

Well, if it wasn't for all those creepy talismans... They were everywhere, on building's walls, boots, he had even seen few on a well or carriages!

Kuwabara studied them quietly, not keeping his stare on them for too long and making sure it looked like he was just staring at the space. From the once he had seen so far, _most_ of them were seals, rather than protector charms. It was a little difficult, but after he focused some of his spiritual energy into his eyes, he could make out the prayers written on them.

'Free of greed, free of evil'

'Chain down the beast'

'Do not let the one locked inside, out'

And many more, but those he seemed to run into the most. "... So weird..."

 **~O~**

 **With Hiei and Puu...**

After Hiei dropped the connection, he kept going till he and Puu met up. They started going further towards the edge of the smallish town, Hiei hopping from roof to roof and Puu flying over him. (Actually they were racing, but they just couldn't admit that, now could they?)

Suddenly Hiei felt a need to sit down. Then, without a warning, a sharp pain shot through his skull and he actually flinched. Hiei's vision started to get blurry and then it was alarmingly hard to stay straight. He was so out of it, that he slowed down to walking. Puu realised something was wrong with his scouting partner, and he started circling Hiei.

"Guyy, Guyy Guyy!" Puu was desperately trying to get his attention, but the other wouldn't answer, and Hiei just kept walking along the roof they were on.

Hiei's eyes were glassy, and for once, there was no annoyed frown on his face, but the agony that slowly took it's place was no better. Puu tried to think what he should do, he didn't know where Kuwabara was, Yusuke and Kurama were too far, and Puu couldn't leave Hiei like this. It tried to turn back into it's larger form so it could try to catch Hiei, but found that it couldn't.

"GUUuuuyyyyyy!"

When Hiei started to sway, Puu was already making very distressed sounds, hoping that someone would hear and come to investigate. Hiei finally fell down and started sliding down the roof. Puu screeched as it tried to stop him, or at least steer him to a softer landing spot than stones and concrete. Puu actually managed to get him fall on top of some empty boxes, that softened his fall.

After Pu made sure that the fire demon was more or less okay, it went back to trying to call help, just hoping that someone would hear. Then, Puu finally got heard something.

 _"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu!"_ Puu's head shot up. It was very, very sure that no animal or bird could make such a noise.

Wait...

An unusual noise that answered Puu's distressed calls? That actually understood what Puu was trying to get across?...Didn't Koenma say that that Sanzo and his friends had a dragon? But even if it was them, would Yusuke and others want him to get in contact with them?

.

.

.

Oh whatever! Hiei needed help and this was Puu's chance!

"Gyyyuuu!" Pu tried to call back, but it didn't look like it was enough. Determined to get Hiei some help, Puu flied over the alleyway, and gathered as much of air into it's lugs as it could, before releasing a screech.

 ** _"QYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu...!_** "

Puu only stopped when it was about to drop from the sky, completely out of breath.

"GRYYYYYuuuuuu!" Puu raised it's head as it tried to answer the nearing calls.

"Gyyyyuuu!" And so Puu kept giving his new friend directions.

And as this whole exchange went on, no one but the answered creature and Puu reacted to it.

~O~

 **Sanzo's groups point of view...**

"Voi, what the heck is wrong with that thing?!" Gojyo exclaimed as they raced after Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu is following some kind of distress call! Can't you hear them?!" Goku yelled back as he tried to keep up with their dragon friend, an turned to right in a sharp turn.

"Yes, and it seems like whatever is calling for Hakuryuu is trying to lead us to it!" Hakkai called, trying to keep up.

"Isn't that pretty obvious?!" Sanzo snarled before putting up more speed. It seemed like Hakuryuu was slowing down... AAAaaand it dived to an alley. "SHIT! DON'T LOSE YOUR SIGHT OF IT!

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Gojyo managed to growl back just before Hakuryuu peeked out, to see if they were still following, before returning into the shadows of the alleyway.

"... I TAKE THAT BACK!" Gojyo called, earning a hit from a paper fan.

When they finally caught up, Hakuryuu was sitting in the middle of the alley with his new friend, studying what appeared to be a pile of busted boxes. The creature next to Hakuryuu was smaller than the white dragon, about the size of an average sparrowhawk. It looked like a mix between a dragon and a bird, and it had a striking resemble to a Phoenix, thought it's feathers were blue and it had a black mane running down it's long neck, similar to Hakuryuu's own mane.

The group tried to get closer, but the second they stepped forward, the blue creature leaped to air before settling over the boxes, hissing at them.

"Umm..." Gojyo scratched the back of his head as that thing kept eyeing them warily. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Whouh! What's that?" Goku exclaimed, only to earn a blow to head and more hissing.

"How the hell should I know?" Sanzo growled. The second he and the creature locked gazes, it was a glaring contest. Which Sanzo won, since it sifted it's gaze to Hakkai as the man crouched down to look a little less imitative.

"It looks like it's protecting something..." He mused before he tried to sooth the flustered being. "Shhh, we don't want any harm now... He is our friend, and he lead us to you..."

When Hakuryuu saw that things wouldn't go anywhere as they were, it flew to Hakkai and landed on his shoulder, before turning to his friend. "Gryyu! GYyyyyu."

It looked a little conflicted, not entirely convinced, but it stopped hissing. It lowered itself down to the boxes, and motioned to Hakuryuu and Hakkai to come closer. Hakuryuu beamed and nudged his friend closer to the busted boxes, and Hakkai did as he was told. He soon saw why that little thing was so defensive.

"Oh my... Guys, you need to see this." There in the middle of the boxes was a boy, probably a teenager, since he was all black. His hair was spiky and it was pointing straight up. The only thing about him that WASN'T black, was his skin, the white headband, silver earpieces and the silver bracelets that peeked out from under his left hand's sleeve. He was just laying there, unconscious.

"Wha- HOLY SHIT-!" Gojyo jumped back the second he saw the kid. Well, he can't be blamed, kids skin was pale as a sheet. "IS HE EVEN BREATHING?!"

Hakkai paused, and checked he was about to check, when the bird thing nodded it's head. "I think so..." Hakkai turned to look at Hakuryuu next. "Can you ask your friend what he wants us to do?"

"Gryyu" Hakuryuu nodded and it turned to the blue creature. "Gryyu?"

"Gyuuu, Gyuu gyyy... Gyiuiuuu" Others had no idea what they were saying, but finally Hakuryuu turned to Hakkai, who translated to others.

"Alright, so our winged friend here is called Puu, and the boy is Hiei." He glanced at Pu to confirm, before continuing. "Hiei just suddenly fainted while they were on the roof, and landed on this box pile. Pu was calling for help when we came, and he asked if we could bring his friend to an inn he, Hiei and their friends are staying at at the moment. He said he can show the way if we carry him."

Others were stunned, but the reactions were soon very... varying.

"Wait, YOU UNDERSTAND THEM?!"

"OOOH! THAT MEANS WE CAN EAT!"

"Sure, just get him on Kappa's back."

After a small argument, it was decided, (more like forced), that Gojyo would carry Hiei, while Pu showed them the way...

"Ugh, for such a small being, the boy is no feather..." Gojyo grunted as he stomped on wards.

"Stop whining, we get a roof over our heads for tonight." Sanzo sighed, while Goku kept on chatting about food. Hakkai, on the other hand, was having an interesting conversation with the two smaller creatures.

~O~

 **Up in the Heaven...**

"... They are going to kill me..." Koenma deadpanned as he stared at Hiei's unconscious figure. He had figured out that Hiei would probably get the worst one, being the only one out of them who was a full demon from body to soul.

Demons always had the worst luck...

Kanzeon patted him on the back unhelpfully. "Look on the bright side, you are immortal, the worst they can do is torture you for eternity."

"..." Koenma buried his face into his hands, ignoring their assistants who were snickering on the back ground.

~O~

 **Meanwhile with Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara...**

"Okay, now I'm getting antsy... They should have been here by now." Yusuke growled. He and Kurama were done for the day, and even Kuwabara had returned by now. Right now they were sitting in one of the tables, waiting for Puu and Hiei to come back. There weren't many people in the bar, or in the tables Roshi had for the people ordering food. Most had already went home or back to their rooms.

"I could go look for them, I didn't see them when I came back since we went to opposite directions, but maybe..." Kuwabara offered, already standing up, but Kurama grabbed his hand.

 _"It wouldn't be any of use. Hiei is the best one out of us to conceal his presence, and he won't be found unless he wants to be."_ Kurama signed when Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him, Yusuke translating to Kuwabara.

"And I can't pin point Puu with these limiters, so we don't have ANY clue to where they are..." Yusuke sighed, ruffling his hair in annoyance. While it would be easy for Puu to fly around, looking for clues or anything helpful, part of the reason they had put Puu on Hiei was that they STILL had no idea what Hiei's side effect would be, and they had no way of knowing if it would be harmless or actually fatal one.

And now they had no idea where they were, or when they would be back.

"Grr, great, so we are stuck here, sitting like ducks then?" Kuwabara growled, flopping back to his seat. He and Hiei may not get along well, but he still liked that shrimp.

Just then, the door was opened, and a blue blur shot through it and nailed Yusuke's face, making him fall back in his chair. "ARG!"

 _CRASH!_

.

.

"You okay down there Uremeshi?" Kuwabara questioned as he and Kurama peered down at him and Puu.

"Urg... Just peachy." He grumbled, sitting up and helping Puu on to his shoulder, who was rubbing his head against his cheek by the way. "Okay, okay, I get it, you missed me, but where's Hiei?"

"Gyyuu!" Puu flapped it's wings, and gestured towards the door, where stood four men. One was a blond, who looked like a monk or a priest, with a scripture on his shoulders and a permanent glare on his face. The other one was long haired red head, with a blue bandana holding his hair from his face, with matching scarlet eyes and two scars on his right cheek. He had a stupid looking grin and some white shirt under blue vest and brown pants and boots.

The other two had short brown hair, and while the other one was short and clearly younger than the others, the older one had a warm smile that remained Yusuke of Kurama. Man had green clothes and a monocle over his left eye, and there was a small white dragon, about sizes of a house cat, on his shoulder. The last guy, or kid, had a golden diadem on his head, white jeans and white shirt under some sort of orange cape.

And there was unconscious Hiei on the red head's back.

Kurama's and Kuwabara's eyes widened, but Yusuke's eyes narrowed. He turned tense and ready to strike. Before he could get up and beat the shit out of them, Kurama managed to put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. While Yusuke stood up, Kurama walked up to them, Kuwabara with his sword in reach and Yusuke whose fists were balled, looming behind him.

 _"Excuse me, but would you mind telling us why our unconscious friend is on your back?"_ Kurama calmly signed, but there was a hash glare on his face. At their confused and wary looks, Yusuke was about to step in, but the older man with monocle stepped forward to answer.

"Um, if I understood correctly, you asked about your friend here?" After getting a nod, the man's smile grew. "Ah, good, then I'm not as rusty as I thought. Anyway, from what Puu told us, your friend Hiei fainted out of blue, and fell from a roof into an alley. We were looking for an inn, and my friend here," He pointed at the white dragon on his shoulder. "Heard Puu's distressed calling, and lead us to them." The man finished proudly in one breath, others looking at him in astonishment.

Finally, Yusuke got himself together. "Well, I've heard worse. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take that bone head." He gestured at Hiei, and the red head was more than happy to get rip off his package. His yaws dropped when the smaller male easily lifted Hiei, and managed to maneuverer him to his own back without any trouble.

"By the way, I'm Cho Hakkai, the blond is Genzo Sanzo, that's Son Goku and the one who was carrying your friend is Sha Gojyo." Hakkai explained, and got a small bite on his ear "Ah! And this is Hakuryuu." He added, not minding that he was biten.

"Gryyuu!" Hakuryuu gave a small bow in greeting, and Yusuke just gave them an blank look. Covering how Kurama and Kuwabara kind of froze momently.

"Right..." Kuwabara sighed, shaking himself and relaxing his hold on his swords' sheath strap. "I guess we own you a thanks for picking up the shrimp for us-OUCH! WHAT THE HECK HIEI?!"

Even as unconscious, Hiei managed to hit Kuwabara for calling him as a shrimp. Yusuke out loud laughed and Kurama chuckled lightly as Kuwabara glared at the sleeping demon. Sanzo's group also snickered at this, thought Sanzo and Hakkai were a little less blunt about it.

 _"Yes, thank you. Hiei likes to be on his own, so we had no idea where to go look for him."_ Kurama signed, before gicing a brief bow.

"Ah, no problem, I understand what you mean..." Hakkai answered, eyeing Gojyo and Sanzo from the corner of his eye. They of course saw this.

"Oi, Hakkai, what was that about?" Gojyo asked, suspicious. Sanzo just glared when Hakkai laughed lightly. "Oh, nothing..."

"Hey, what is that blue thing anyway?" Yusuke glanced at Goku, who had suddenly appeared in front of him, who had his hands behind his head. Yusuke chuckled when Kuwabara jumped at the kid's sudden appearance.

" _HOLY CRIST-WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE AND THEIR SUDDEN APPEARANCES?!_!" Kuwabara whisper exclaimed under his breath, holding the place where his heart was, as Kurama unhelpfully patted his back. Sanzo's group sweat dropped at the sight, feeling a little sympathy.

"Oh Puu?... Good question." Yusuke answered, completely ignoring Kuwabara almost dying from a heart attack again, turned his head to look at the bird-ish creature that innocently sat on his shoulder. "What are you anyway?"

"Gyyyuuu!" Puu proudly claimed, and Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "RIiiight... Still can't understand a word."

"Come on guys, lets get going. We need to ask for rooms for a night before they all get booked again..." Sanzo growled, already walking towards the front desk.

"Yeah, yeah, coming. See ya later!" Goku called, running after Sanzo. Gojyo gave them a quick salute as he passed, and Hakkai gave a small bow with Hakuryuu. "It was nice to meet you."

When they all had left, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Puu speeded to Kurama's and Hiei's room to make sure he was fine.

~O~

 _ **"Looks like a migraine to me. It most likely got so bad that he fainted."**_ Kurama noted in their heads. _**"I can give him some herds to easy it and to get him wake up."**_

"You do that, Kurama..." Yusuke agreed, flopping to a chair next to window, while Kuwabara sat on Kurama's bed next to Hiei.

"What do you think? Of that Sanzo and his group?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the ceiling. "I could feel strong demonic and spiritual energy from all of them. Two of them also had limiters like you guys."

 _ **"True. They also smelled strongly of smoke and beer, but there seemed nothing wrong with them, nore were there any sings of being addicted."**_ Kurama added as he slipped herb tea into Hiei's mouth.

"Eh, I don't know. If you ask me, they're just a bunch of weirdoes." Yusuke shrugged as he watched how Hiei's eye brows knitted together as strongly smelling herb was put under his nose. "We'll need to keep an eye on them to see what kind of people they are..."

~O~

 **With Sanzo's group...**

They managed to get two rooms, and they decided that Goku and Sanzo would share one, while Hakkai and Gojyo would have the other one. Right now they were sitting inside Hakkai's and Gojyo's room, playing Mah-jong.

"So, any thoughts about those boys we met?" Gojyo wondered as he lit up a smoke. "The one with long black hair sure seems strong."

"Yeah, and he didn't even flinch when I tried to surprise him! Even the guy with red hair reached for something, probably a weapon, but he stopped when he saw that guy with black hair didn't react." Goku commented, showing his rarely seen intelligence, making others pause for a sec.

"... Right." Sanzo huffed, taking in a drack of his smoke. "The one with red hair had green eyes... But I still felt something off about him, so he isn't a pure human for sure. Same with the other two black haired ones. The ginger is definitely a human, but he has strong spiritual powers."

"Yes, I think so too. Did you see the number of Limiters they had? And the boy with long black hair seemed to have very strong ones." Hakkai added, while his eyes focused on the game. "They also didn't give us their names, or ask how we knew their friends names."

"Well, what they SHOULD have asked, is how you understood that bird thing, Hakkai." Gojyo huffed out, putting his smoke out with annoyance.

"Well, whatever they are, they are definitely weirdoes" Goku decided, adding few pieces to his line.

Sanzo blew out a cloud of smoke with closed eyes, before opening them. "For now, lets keep our guard up and see what happens."

~O~

 **Outside of the inn...**

Roshi was whistling as he threw out a trash bag, not caring that the shadows around the place were basically looming over him. When he got the trash taken care of, he leaned against the inn's wall and light up a smoke.

"Uugh... How do you _STAND_ that disgusting smell?" Sneered a high pitched voice from the shadows on his right.

"Oh how I've missed your _LOVELY_ voice, Layfu..." Roshi snarled back, and watched as a young woman stepped out of the shadows.

She was wearing some sandals, and a grey jump suit with a hood. There were a pair of cat ears in the hood, and a long tail was dragging the ground as she walked. The jumpsuit was furry, and it had black stripes, making it look like a grey tiger's fur. The woman had light blond hair, that was on a messy bun. Her black eyes were half lid, and she had MASSIVE bags under them. She yawned as she came closer to Roshi, hands in her pockets. "So I take it that they got here then?"

"Yes, because YOU are so damn lazy and didn't deal with them yourself." Roshi snarled again, taking a heavy drack from his smoke as Layfu leaned the wall next to him. "How did you even get so many demons into a one place?"

"I didn't have to doo anything~ They all sensed some strong killing intense from that direction, and the all went there themselves~" Layfu talked in a sing-song tone, making Roshi's eye brow twitch. "So I thought they would do the thing and I went a sleep~"

"... Of course, how could I think about anything else?" Roshi sighed, releasing a buff of smoke. "So, how are things with Boss? He felt pretty excited yesterday."

"Same old, same old~ He said that prince-san finally made his move~" Layfu purred, making Roshi grin.

"Oh? Interesting..." Finally, he dropped the smoke and put it out. He gave Layfu his final words as he went back inside. "Now get going! I'm not having you sleeping in my inn for free again!"

"Boo, You aren't fun Roshi~" Layfu whined, but left. She disappeared back into the shadows, like she never was there.

She also had a tattoo on her right cheek. Tattoo of six normal skulls in a ring, with one golden one in the middle. The golden one had one green eye, and one purple eye.

~O~

 **ALRIGHT! GOT AN UPDATE! TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **So yeah, now we have more! AND IT'S SO LONG HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THIS OVE 5,663 WORDS LONG!**


End file.
